


I'll be seeing you

by estranged_and_wayward



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Goodbyes, Kissing, Queen in the North, Reunions, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, almost tooth rotting fluff, dead lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: Following her coronation, Sansa receives a visit from an angel.





	I'll be seeing you

**Author's Note:**

> quick, little ficlet that I wrote when I couldn't get back to sleep last night
> 
> title taken from billie holiday's "I'll be seeing you" because that song always makes me think of lovers reuniting. hope you enjoy

Sansa felt a warmth surrounding her that she hadn't known in years. Even though he closed eyelids she could feel the sun streaming down on her face. She opened her eyes and found herself in the springtime. Where was she? 

It was only then that she noticed where the real warmth was coming from. There was another body lying beside her in the tall grass. She also noted, there were no bugs to be seen, just fields of flowers and grass as far as the eye could see. 

The woman was lying on her side, her long chestnut hair falling behind her in gentle waves. It had been so long since Sansa had seen that face. 

"Margaery?" Her voice sounded far away when she spoke. 

"Yes dear?" Was all she replied, her smile staying in its place. She sat up, her beautiful dress perfectly clean despite having been lying on the ground. 

Sansa wrapped her arms around the woman, feeling her soft skin against her once again. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes. "I can't believe it's you!" She said, pulling away to look her in the eye.

Margaery just smiled, gingerly caressing Sansa's face with the pad of her thumb. "You've grown since I've last seen you" she said. "I must say, I quite like the crown." She wiped away a tear that had fallen from the young woman's eye. 

Sansa couldn't help but laugh "I'm still getting used to it if I'm honest." 

Margaery tucked a strand of hair behind Sansa's ear "It suits you" she confirmed "And should I call you 'Your Grace'?" her eyes beamed with pride. 

They both laughed. 

"If you want, but 'my love' is fine." Sansa grinned, feeling young again when she saw the light in Margaery's eyes.

"Then my love it is." And with that, the Tyrell brought her lips to meet Sansa's in the sweetest of kisses. 

It felt like the first time all over again, Margaery sneaking off to Sansa's room to kiss her goodnight without the king's knowledge. 

Sansa held onto Margaery's arm, sliding her free hand alone to feel the skin of her exposed back and shoulder, searching for the seam of her dress. 

Margaery broke away from the kiss "Quickly my love, we don't know how much time we have"

Sansa's brow suddenly peaked in confusion "What?" She felt her heart sinking "Time until what?" 

Margaery looked at her with loving eyes laced with sadness "Until you wake up dear." She ran a hand along Sansa's face and up through her hair. 

"I'm dreaming? But this feels so real? How can you-" Sansa was cut off before she could finish when margaery pushed a finger to her lips. 

"Just because this is a dream doesn't mean I'm not real." Margery looked into her eyes as she spoke, telling her that she meant every word. She took hold of Sansa's hand in hers and brought it to her chest. "I am very, very real. Sansa I promise." 

Sanda felt no heartbeat but knew the feeling of that skin anywhere. She thought she'd never feel it again after fleeing king's landing. But here Margaery was, sitting almost on top of her just as young and beautiful as she'd last seen her. She once again felt tears in her eyes when margaery squeezed her hand. 

"I'm real right now. And that's all that matters." As the older woman spoke, Sansa knew she was right. "We have each other right now and I don't know when I'll see you again." 

Sansa put away her tears, they were better used for later and placed a hand over Margaery's. "Then what are we waiting for?" And with that they found their lips locked together once again. 

And even when Sansa awoke in the morning to find her bed in Winterfell empty, she knew that she'd seen Margaery again. Even if it was for the last time, at least she had finally had the chance to say goodbye.


End file.
